Royal Flush
by Fischadler
Summary: Yakuza AU! As the kumicho grows older leaving behind no significant heir in the organization, Tezuka Kunimitsu is approached by senior boss Atobe Keigo for his support in the succession battle.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Royal Flush  
>Date: January 2, 2015<br>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.  
>Yakuza AU! As the kumicho grows older leaving behind no significant heir in the organization, Tezuka Kunimitsu is approached by senior boss Atobe Keigo for his support in the succession battle.<p>

So I had this story on my computer for a while now… It took a lot of researching (thank you wiki), so hopefully it makes sense. I'm kind of hesitant posting this story, but due to the amount of work and research I put into this story I just had to post it.

The summary I have up is kind of vague… I'm awful at writing summaries. So here's a basic outline: _This story follows Tezuka Kunimitsu (a 'shatei' or junior boss of a sub-divison in the Seishun region) and Echizen Ryoma (the son of the deceased Samurai Nanjirou who was a prominent figure in their organization back in the good ol'days). Tezuka's plot involves his role in the succession war and his mostly past relationship with a prostitute Fem!Fuji. Echizen's side of things involve dealing with being an orphan, fitting in at school, growing up and learning the Yakuza way of life._ Sorry it's not a conventional romance fic, but if you like reading about character development and gang wars I pray you'll enjoy this fic. (I planned out this story while rewatching GTO a few years back, so hopefully this will have some of that feel) … Argh! I'm super nervous, please please review after and tell me if this fic is a hit or miss.

All the characters in this story are PoT characters. For Example: The 'kyodai' or the senior boss governing Seishun is Ishikawa Hiroyuki who is the headmaster of Seishun Gakuen in the original series (yup, thanks wiki!). So if you have any questions on who's who and what's what, just let me know. I'll hopefully try to answer any questions you might have.

Sorry for rambling! So on to the story…

WARNING: Fuji's a girl in this story. I generally don't gender bend, but I don't do male pregnancies (it just makes no anatomically physical and realistic sense)… hopefully that wasn't too much of a spoiler.

**Royal Flush**

**Chapter 1**

Water droplets streaked across tinted windows.

It was raining.

And the steady drizzling noise of pitter-pattering lulled Tezuka Kunimitsu into an almost listless stupor.

But he could hear the sounds of ruffling papers, and he turned to his companion sitting in the backseat next to him, "Is there no other family?"

Inui hummed, "Sure… probably distant, very distant relatives. I don't even think Rinko-san had a funeral ceremony. If there is still family left, they probably want nothing to do with her or her boy."

"Hn." Tezuka sounded and glanced out the window once more.

"Rinko-san must have lived a lonely life." Inui continued, "Married to the great Samurai… Although he's an idol in our world, I can imagine that every outsider who knew must have been terrified. She was no doubt living in isolation… even after they divorced and she got out, his legacy stuck with her. I guess it's true what they say: You can never escape your past."

"But you can pick yourself up and start your own legacy." Tezuka countered.

"I guess that's true." Inui chuckled, "Won't it be best if the kid grows up in the orphanage? There's a higher chance that it'll be a tough life, especially at his age and without a support system. Don't get me started on finances. But there's a higher chance that he'll be safer too."

"You said that you can never escape your past. And Echizen Ryoma is his father's son." Tezuka explained, "We can't say for certain that he'll be safer."

"The Samurai did leave behind a few enemies." Inui's lips curved the slightest bit upwards in fond memory.

"Nanjirou took me in." Tezuka pointed out, "He's my big brother. He's my father. His family is my family. The least I can do is repay the favour and make sure his boy is taken care of."

"I'm not arguing with you." Inui shrugged.

Slowly the car came to a stop.

"We're at the orphanage." Kawamura called out from the driver's seat.

"Good." He nodded, "You two wait in the car."

"At least take Taka-san with you." Inui suggested.

"No need." He shook his head, "We weren't being followed."

Opening an umbrella overhead, he stepped out of the car making sure to straighten his shirt and tie before going any further. Propping up the collar to his coat and making himself presentable, he strode towards the small orphanage taking note of the crumbling brick walls and clouded unkempt windows. Inui was right in saying that Nanjirou's offspring was probably going to live a tough life here… he just prayed he was making the right choice by coming here.

"Tezuka-san." A kind-faced older lady approached him, "Everyone here calls me obaa-san, so please feel free to do similar."

He extended a hand to the aging woman, "We spoke on the phone."

"Yes, yes." She shook his hand, "… Echizen Ryoma. Hm… he's a bit of a troublemaker. He likes to keep to himself… a bit of a lone wolf. But believe me, he's a good boy. A little misunderstood is all… confused and a bit angry. But you can't blame him when his mother passed away the way she did… Poor child is traumatized. He won't speak to anyone."

"Where is he?" He wondered aloud, scanning the hall for any signs of black hair and gold coloured eyes, eyes that the boy would have no doubt inherited from his father.

"Since it's raining… he's probably outside." She replied after consideration, "He doesn't like being around the other children."

"Thank you for caring for him." Tezuka lowered his head to the aging woman, "I will make sure that you are properly compensated for his accommodations, whether he chooses to come with me or not."

"No, no." She waved her hands in refusal, "We certainly couldn't accept it. Just knowing that he's cared for-"

"Please, I insist." Tezuka interrupted, "We always pay back debts where debts are due."

* * *

><p>Since the left hand man to the Kumicho kicked the bucket, the senior boss of the Hyotei region was promoted to the shateigashira position. And in his place, Atobe Keigo took the reins. He honestly couldn't think of any background detail on the new senior boss, but it didn't matter. Since Atobe took leadership of the region, Hyotei has entered a golden age. They were bringing in the cash, they properly intimidated and bought out the authorities in their region, and the Hyotei branch was even thicker than thieves. They were efficiently run, life was great and everyone knew who was to thank for it. Atobe Keigo is deadly competent and not someone to be made an enemy of.<p>

Tezuka Kunimitsu glanced at the two cards in his hand: A pair of nines.

But he could see the slight tilt to Atobe's trademark smirk as the dark haired man raised the pot. On his one side, Oishi and Momoshiro had both folded. And he noted that Oshitari and Akutagawa had already rested their hands long ago. There was already a pair of high kings sitting on the table…

"I fold." He slid his hand away.

"You always play it safe." The smirk across Atobe's face widened, "If you're wondering, I had an eight and a three. Chances are, whatever you were holding would have taken this round."

From his right side, he could hear Oshitari let out a small groan.

"You're unpredictable." He pointed out, paying no attention to Atobe's underling.

Atobe laughed, "So… I heard that you adopted some wayward child."

Tezuka took a look at his first card: A queen of spades… a two-faced card. The wise and mighty goddess Athena, yet a player can get arrogant and make mistakes deluded by the idea of being backed by her mighty strength.

"Kids are tough to handle. I worry that you might be over your head on this one." Atobe was smirking.

The dark haired man was _always_ smirking.

"I'll raise." He threw a few chips into the pile, "If I need parenting tips, I'll be sure to ask you."

"I can tell you a victory," Atobe started as he too added a few chips to the pot, "Keisuke hasn't wet or shat himself in a month. I don't want to jinx it, but I dare say he's finally potty-trained."

And it was funny how something so simple as holding one's bladder could bring so much joy to a person, but Tezuka couldn't judge. He didn't have kids of his own and certainly wouldn't be able to relate. But Atobe looked happy enough that he was practically boasting to the dealer and those sitting next to him at the table about how his son did some sort of poo dance before running to the potty and performing the perfect act of defecation.

Surprisingly despite holding a reputation as being calculating and ruthless, Atobe Keigo had a different side to him. And for that, Tezuka couldn't help but feel the upmost relief that their organization's most merciless kyodai wasn't the same coldblooded man at home.

"I fold." Momoshiro looked like he was sweating bullets.

"Folded!" Akutagawa cheered, flipping his cards over to show a two and a seven off-suit.

"I also fold." Oishi quietly lowered his hand.

Oshitari was giving his boss a hard look, "… Check."

"Raise." Atobe replied all too casually tossing a few more chips to the pot.

"Fuck!" The navy haired man cursed, "I'm going to fold."

It was his turn. His second card was a queen of diamonds. The lady Rachel, Jacob's favourite wife. Certainly a good omen… At least he had a high pair.

He matched Atobe's raise.

And the dark haired man was smirking again.

The dealer drew the last card.

The queen of hearts… the lady seductress.

"All in." Atobe pushed the mountain of chips in front of him to the centre of the table, the smirk on his face only widening by the second.

There were two aces already sitting on the table. With his three queens, he had a full house.

Then again… Atobe Keigo was always unpredictable.

"All in." He also pushed all his chips into the pot, as he flipped his hand over.

"Three queens. Two aces." The dealer announced, "Full house."

And he didn't think it possible, but Atobe's smirk was impossibly broad.

Hyotei's senior boss laid down a ten of hearts and the suicide king.

"Ten of hearts, Jack of hearts, Queen of hearts, King of hearts, Ace of hearts." The dealer pointed out, "Royal Flush."

Atobe clapped his hands together, "Great game! Don't worry about the credit Tezuka. We were only playing for sport and need I remind you that this is my casino."

"Thank you." It was slightly unnerving, but in their world respect was everything. And he had to remind himself that in front of him was a higher up and a very influential man within their organization.

"Let's go to my office." Atobe suggested while standing up, "You four, please continue the game."

Oshitari and Akutagawa merely nodded, while his own Oishi and Momoshiro looked slightly hesitant.

"As Atobe-san said." He gave his subordinates a reassuring nod.

They walked through the long richly decorated hallways in silence. Numerous artworks of tigers adorned the walls… Tigers: a ferocious and untameable beast, the emblem of great kings and warriors. And as he trailed behind the senior boss' strides, he knew that hiding underneath that fitting tailored suit was the image of a vibrant tiger more terrifying than these walls of artwork. Atobe Keigo was renowned for his arrogance, and this display was pure narcissism at its finest.

"Kabaji." Atobe's voice rang out, ordering a tall man who blocked the door.

"Usu."

And they entered the dimly lit office that was ornamented and embellished just as richly as outside.

"Can I pour you a drink?" Atobe arched a questioning brow, "If I remember correctly, you're a traditionalist. I can have sake heated up."

"It's too much trouble." He reasoned, "Just pour me what you're having."

"Whiskey neat." Atobe replied, "Aged 60 years."

"Thank you." He nodded, as a crystal cup with swirling amber contents was placed in front of him.

"Let's have a talk." Atobe sat across from him, casually crossing his legs over despite the heavy tone in his voice, "Everyone knows that kumicho's old. He's getting weaker by the day, and growing senile by each passing second."

"Careful when addressing the kumicho." He had to warn simply out of formality to their big boss.

"Yea, yea." Atobe waved a dismissive hand, "He doesn't have long. And he didn't leave behind a son."

Tezuka knew what the other man was implying, but he wasn't going to be the one to say it out loud.

The dark haired man laughed, "You're a smart one Tezuka. So you must know that there's a succession war brewing."

He cleared his throat, "I would assume that the wakagashira would-"

"Banda?" Atobe snorted, "That old fucker has more enemies within our organization than he does outside."

And he recalled hearing a story of their current third in command taking in and mentoring the man sitting across from him.

Atobe's smirk widened as though reading his very thoughts, "Sakaki-san doesn't have the imagination to run this city."

He knew exactly what the other man was asking for, "Why are you asking for my support?"

"You're the Samurai's protégé." Atobe shrugged, "You're definitely competent and someone I would regard as an asset if on my side."

"Skill aside," He frowned, "We have a past. There's bad blood between us."

"Exactly." Atobe let out a thunderous laugh, "No one would suspect a thing."

"Yes." He had to agree, "But because of our history, there's a strong chance I'll refuse. Why are you taking this chance? You're planning mutiny in the ranks. This kind of talk is punishable by excommunication or death. How do you know I won't expose you to kumicho or to any of the other higher ups?"

"You're not stupid. You know if given the chance, I will take this family to heights those old men can't even dream of." Atobe took a long swig from his drink, "And also, you're probably the one man in this organization who still has a conscience. You gave up Shuu and practically offered her to me on a silver platter before I even had to ask… So I'm confident you'll do the right thing."

**To be continued.**

Notes: Kumicho is the Big Boss Snake Eater Fat Tony. Wakagashira is the title to kumicho's right hand man and first lieutenant (in this fic it's going to be Yamabuki's Banji). The title shateigashira is the left hand man and second lieutenant (music teacher Sakaki). Kyodai means big brother, or the senior bosses to a region of smaller individual gangs. Atobe is the kyodai of Hyotei. I mentioned in my opening notes that Ishikawa is the kyodai of Seishun. Shatei is the younger brothers, and they're the junior bosses under the kyodai. Tezuka is a shatei under Ishikawa. (Hope I got that right...)

I also hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I swear the story will pick up faster in future chapters. Please, please tell me what you think of this. (I'm honestly not used to writing his genre and I'm kind of freaking out)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Royal Flush  
>Date: January 8, 2014<p>

Wow… Thank you so much for the reviews and PMs! I didn't know my stories were this appreciated (unless you review, I really don't know your thoughts on any of my stories). I'm incredibly flattered, and I just can't thank you reviewers enough for all the support! So… I do tend to lean more towards the AtobexFuji side of things, because it just works in my head (Yes, I'm a huge tofu fangirl). But TezukaxFuji just can't be avoided when it seems even Konomi Takeshi-sensei is shipping them. I'm hoping to update A Glass Half Full eventually… I'm honestly just procrastinating by working on this fic. Lol.

So I might have lied last chapter. I do have an OC floating around: Atobe Keisuke… and apparently, he's potty-trained. If I do have any more OCs, I'll be sure to point them out when they show up. Sorry!

This chapter will introduce the second plotline following Echizen Ryoma. I apologize again for another slow introduction chapter. Next few chapters will go into more background detail, and then chapter 6 is where you're really going to see some action. So please stick with me until then!

**Royal Flush**

**Chapter 2**

"Everyone, this is Echizen Ryoma." The teacher stood next to him at the front of the class, "Please be sure to welcome him to our classroom and show him around during our breaks. Does anyone have any questions for Echizen-kun?"

He raised his head the slightest bit upwards, wishing he was still wearing his baseball cap. He just didn't feel comfortable with his face so exposed and having so many people staring at him… with their fake smiles and judgemental eyes. This was all too troublesome, and it wasn't like he was learning anything that would be of any value in this school. All he wanted was to get the hell out of this place. And he was sure his new guardian wouldn't mind.

On paper Tezuka Kunimitsu was his legal guardian. And if Echizen had to guess, Tezuka was probably in his early thirties. But the thought of getting adopted by a stranger regardless of this man's age or whether this man claimed to know his father or not, was irrelevant. His mother had divorced his father when he was too young to remember, and every time he would ask about his old man, his mother would always tell him that 'he was a very bad man'. And he reasoned that was the reason why they moved towns and cities so much… his mother was always paranoid that there were men following them.

He wondered if Tezuka was one of the men his mother was trying to hide from…

For some reason, he highly doubted it.

But he didn't have to blink twice to know the russet haired brunet was a powerful man just from the man's composure and attire.

And Tezuka had explained that he was part of a very large family with business dealings he wasn't allowed to tell him just yet… in other words: Yakuza.

So no wonder his mother kept running… Tezuka had explained that his father was known as the Samurai. A renowned man in their world. Not that he cared… he couldn't even remember his old man's face.

But there was something about Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Tezuka had a presence… he had a certain demeanour about him. And Echizen knew deep down inside that he could trust this man.

So he supposed moving cities once more and living with a bunch of strange men was a better alternative than staying at the rundown orphanage surrounded by annoyingly carefree also-parentless kids and caregivers who kept looking at him like he was such a _poor thing_. He just hated it there… he hated the special treatment and sympathy. He didn't need it. For the longest time, it had only been him and his mother and no one else. They were strong together, and he was still strong on his own.

Now although Tezuka was his technical guardian, he didn't really see much of the russet haired man except the odd times they would pass by each other in the corridors of the Tezuka home/dojo/base of operations. And he supposed that business kept Tezuka busy… so he became acquainted to Tezuka's right hand man Oishi Syuichiro, some annoying redhead, and an even louder and annoying gorilla-faced moron.

So he was certain that if he did choose to dip out now and cut class for the rest of the day, Tezuka wouldn't have the time to care. Sure Oishi might, but Oishi wasn't technically his new guardian. And he was certain that that loud moron Momoshiro didn't make it past grade school, so it would just be plain hypocritical if he got a lecture from that idiot.

"I have a question for Echizen-kun!" A boy with rust coloured hair stood up, "Hi! Everyone call me Horio! So Echizen-kun, where did you live before and why did you move here? I just moved here two years ago because my father's work transferred him here, so I've got two years of experience living here. How about you?"

He could feel his jaw reactively clamp tight.

"Uh… Echizen-kun?" It was another boy with a bowl shaped haircut, "… When's your birthday? Maybe if it's soon we can all celebrate it together as a class?"

This was stupid… all these trivial formalities were just all so stupid.

He just wanted to go about this school year unnoticed and without trouble.

"Maybe Echizen-kun's a little shy." The teacher jumped in before he had a chance to run out, "Echizen-kun, please take that empty seat by the window."

He lowered his head, his legs feeling as heavy as lead as he trudged his way over to his seat in the classroom.

And he wanted nothing more than to leave.

* * *

><p>Echizen Ryoma dreaded the break time.<p>

As soon as the bell rang, he was surrounded and instantly felt claustrophobic.

So he just stared down at his desk and prayed they'd get bored and leave him alone. And most had begun to walk away, murmuring under their breaths how he was being a little too cocky or standoffish as the new kid. He didn't even know he was coming off as arrogant… all he wanted was to avoid making a scene. He didn't want to stand out. He didn't want to have to deal with the burden of meeting new people, and putting in the effort to appease them knowing they were probably going to talk behind his back anyways. And even then, he didn't care about what they thought. He didn't need to make fake friends.

And when he thought he was finally alone (with the exception of that creepy girl with braided pigtails who just kept staring at him), that boy with rust coloured hair came back for seconds.

"Hey Echizen-kun… are you maybe mute? Or… deaf? Blind maybe? All three?" The kid who said his name was Horio wondered aloud.

And this was too troublesome.

He didn't need to be dealing with this…

So he shoved past the other boy and walked out of the classroom.

He needed to go somewhere… _anywhere_… a place where he can be alone and away from the hordes of people and their stories and their gossip.

And as he turned the corner, an aggressive hand gripped his arm and pulled him out of the hallway.

He could feel the wind knocked out of him, as he was slammed against the boy's bathroom wall.

"Is this the new kid, Ikeda?" A boy wearing a headband to hold back brown coloured hair wondered with a sneer.

His vision cleared and he realized that he was surrounded by three upperclassmen.

"Looks like it." The other senior… Ikeda most likely, leaned closer to him to get a better look, "I saw him getting dropped off to school this morning by a bunch of scary looking men."

"Is that so?" The brunet looked very amused, "Do we have a prince on our hands or something?"

"He might be carrying a lot of cash on him." A third upperclassman pointed out with interest.

"Good thinking Hayashi." The brunet (who looked like their ringleader) praised, "Do a pat down and see how much he has in his wallet."

He could feel hands grope at his pants, furiously kicking his legs to get the older teens off him. But no matter how hard he struggled, he just couldn't overpower three other people.

"Check it." Hayashi pulled open his wallet, "… Barely enough to last a week."

"You know…" Ikeda shrugged, "Those men kinda looked like yakuza to me."

"Really?" The third upperclassman that was still holding his wallet widened his eyes.

"Nothing to be scared of." Their ringleader reassured, "If this pipsqueak is yakuza, then I guess they're nothing to fear."

"You know my dad's a cop." Ikeda revealed, "He says a bunch of their kind have these ugly tattoos that cover their backs and some go deeper up their asses. I wonder if we strip him, will this kid have one too?"

At that, he struggled to free himself once more. But the hands pinning him to the wall barely budged and that arm against his throat only tightened.

He gasped for air.

"You know what? Now that I think about it, I heard another rumour about this kid." The boy wearing the headband divulged, "I was hanging by the teachers' lounge and I heard one of them saying that the new kid had no parents."

He couldn't breathe.

"Yup." Their ringleader looked so very pleased, "I heard his mother killed herself. I heard this kid found his mother lying with her wrists all slit up in the bathtub, butt naked and-"

He snapped.

Gritting his teeth, he ignored the blunt pain against his throat. He paid no attention to the nails digging into his arms and shoulders. And lifting his arm up, he threw what would be his only punch across that damn brunet's face.

And he didn't have time to savour the look on that asshole's face or the stinging pain in his knuckles, before he was pushed back… his head knocking against the wall and turning his vision black.

To think…

this was still his preferred alternative over living the life as that _pitiable boy_ in that orphanage.

**To be continued.**

Note: Short chapter, yay! So we have Arai, Ikeda and Hayashi those Seigaku bullies on Echizen's first day at school… they're bullies in this fic too! Hope you all enjoyed… or didn't because bullying is horrible. This was a really hard chapter to write, because I just had to get all the emotions in and I honestly don't think I did this chapter justice.

Please tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Royal Flush  
>Date: January 16, 2015<p>

Thank you so much for all the reviews! It means so much to me, because I'm honestly new at writing this sort of genre so any sort of feedback is good feedback.

So a small note on Japanese honourifics to avoid confusion: In the yakuza, they're all family. So from my understanding (correct me if I'm wrong), if a person is higher rank than you, you have to address them as the older brother (I have -niisan, -nii, -ani for aniki)… and then I also have the usual honourifics: -sama, -san, etc depending who they're addressing. If they are of the same rank or lower, I just have them call each other by name with no honourifics. For example: Even though Tezuka and Atobe are the same age, because Atobe has a higher rank Tezuka addresses him as oniisan. And Atobe just called Tezuka: Tezuka without any honourifics. Finally, girls aren't typically full members… but wives or sisters related to people of a higher rank than you are the oneesans, etc.

**Royal Flush**

**Chapter 3**

Every few months, the patriarchal kumicho would hold a family meeting. And present would be the major players in their family: kumicho's right hand man Banda Mikiya, the number three man Sakaki Tarou, the senior bosses such as Ishikawa Hiroyuki, Atobe Keigo and Yoshizawa Tsutomu (just to name a few), then finally the junior bosses. And although there weren't specified seating arrangements, there was an untold understanding that the higher up in the family a person is then the closer to the kumicho they would sit.

So as Tezuka Kunimitsu slipped into the kumicho's hall, he took a vacant seat in the back hoping to go unnoticed for as long as possible…

These gatherings just weren't his cup of tea.

"Hey Tezuka, I haven't seen you since the last gathering." Tachibana Kippei was another shatei from a very headstrong, but small region once called Fudoumine. However due to land disputes and redrawing of territory lines, Fudoumine was absorbed into Shitenhouji. Luckily, their region's kyodai Kimotomine Tarou was an easy-going man who avoided drama at all costs. So the assimilation of Fudoumine was done respectfully, and was a decently smooth operation. It also helped that Tachibana was rather close friends to another shatei from Shitenhouji: Chitose Senri.

"Nice to see you're doing well." He gave his brother a small nod.

The shatei from Shitenhouji (and formerly Fudoumine) took the vacant seat next to him, "It's no surprise, but you're the first here from the Seishun junior bosses."

"I can't speak for Kuki or Watabe." He shrugged. And to be honest, even though they were all in the same region and were technically all working together under Ishikawa Hiroyuki's supervision, he wasn't particularly close to his Seishun colleagues… with the exception of Watabe… kind of, but that was all in the past.

"And I don't see Senri around yet." Tachibana scanned the large room.

And he also took a look around the room. All their kyodai were present, sitting at the very front with their backs turned towards them. He could make out his own oniisan: Ishikawa Hiroyuki, sitting patiently with his arms crossed. The man's hair was getting more and more grey each time he saw him. And next to him sat Yamabuki's Takamatsu Shinichirou: a stoutly man with a hardened face that reflected his old age. Then on Ishikawa's other side was Higa's Kite Eishirou: a rather young man, but a highly dangerous one. Also sitting up front was Tachibana's boss: Kimotomine Tarou, with Rikkai's Yoshizawa Tsutomu to his side, then Hyotei's Atobe Keigo.

Tachibana leaned closer to him, and then whispered to avoid being overheard: "The atmosphere's a little weirder than usual this time around."

Not that anyone was paying attention… These meetings were like little social clubs. Whispers would be buzzing around and gossip was indistinguishable. To think, grown men were worse than little school girls.

"Kumicho, the wakagashira and shateigashira aren't here yet." Tachibana pointed out, "I guess the rumours are true."

"We should pray towards our kumicho's good health." He replied.

"Agreed." Tachibana firmly nodded his head, "Look at them up front… you can slice that tension with a knife."

And although no one said it aloud, everyone knew that their dear kumicho was extremely old and that his health was quickly deteriorating. He didn't have long and wasn't leaving behind any blood family. After four generations of running this organization, it looked like Ojii was finally going to pass the torch to another clan. And even though succession ranking leaves their wakagashira Banda with the position, that man wasn't very well liked. He wouldn't be surprised if somewhere soon down the line Banda did get picked off.

"Kimotomine-niisan doesn't look any different." He pointed to their Shitenhouji kyodai.

"Yea, Kimotomine-ani isn't one for drama or conflict." Tachibana agreed, "Not like Kite… That man looks starved."

And he turned his attention towards the bespectacled man sitting up front with the slicked back hair. Kite Eishirou was more dangerous than he was competent, and that man was very competent. Although he did hear that Higa suffered a few resent setbacks after having a few of their warehouses raided by the authorities.

"And Takamatsu-niisan and Yoshizawa-ani look hungrier than ever." Tachibana added in a very low voice.

And he couldn't help but agree. Even though no one spoke a word aloud, there was a succession war brewing within their organization, and several of the higher up contenders looked just about ready to fight guns blazing without being the first one to make a move. Because at the end of the day, they were all part of the same syndicate. They were all family… and one shouldn't murder their own kin.

"Atobe-nii's composure is slightly innerving though." Tachibana observed.

Surely enough, Hyotei's kyodai was leaning back in his chair with one leg propped up over the knee of his other with both hands tucked in his suit pant's side pockets. It was as if the dark haired man didn't have a care in the world. And it was the usual lazed posture the arrogant man could afford, because everyone in this organization knew of his successes with turning the Hyotei slums into a thriving hot spot practically overnight. And everyone knew that he was lethally capable and proficient at his job. No one would dare insult the man… well, at least not directly to his face.

"Sorry." Tachibana apologized, "I know he's probably the last person you want to be talking about."

"No need to apologize." He shrugged, "It's all the past now."

"You're a good guy Tezuka." Tachibana gave him a friendly nudge, "If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't have been as gracious."

He didn't bother replying. The truth is, he was far from gracious. But he always stood for integrity and honour, and if it came off as graciousness then he wasn't going to comment.

"Although, this isn't unheard of in our world." Tachibana recognized, "I don't mean any offence, but everyone's trying to climb the ladder… even our neesans. I mean, Yoshizawa-ani's current wife was once married to one of his subordinates."

"Fuji isn't like that." He defended, feeling the slightest bit offended regardless. But this was Tachibana Kippei… and he considered Tachibana a friend. The other shatei was known to be a virtuous man with good intentions. He knew Tachibana always meant well.

"Her name isn't Fuji anymore." Tachibana corrected with a solemn lopsided smile.

And he pretended to not notice the way his chest uncomfortably tightened, "Regardless, she's our oneesan now. We shouldn't be talking behind her back."

"You can never tell what he's thinking." Tachibana brought the conversation back the Hyotei kyodai, "To be honest, I personally don't like Atobe-niisan. Sure, he's certainly competent and despite his composure he must have the ambition with what he's done for Hyotei. It's just a shame that he's such an asshole. He actually has a good run for family head… except he's probably supporting Sakaki-san's race."

Tachibana was always the logical kind, able to draw his own conclusions.

But Atobe had been right as usual… no one would be expecting a partnership between them. No one would suspect that he knew Atobe's secret intentions of becoming the next kumicho. The dark haired man was certainly capable and knew exactly how to play his hands. Atobe read him perfectly. And he knew deep down inside that Hyotei's current kyodai was the most fit for the job and would take their family to heights he couldn't even fathom. He had to do what was right for their family. And as much as he hated to admit it, Atobe Keigo was the right choice.

The buzzing whispers and conversations in the room came to a stop.

"Shit… Yukimura's here." Tachibana was wincing, and Tezuka knew exactly why.

Yukimura Seiichi was a soft spoken woman who frequently took ill. She was a yakuza wife. But after her husband passed away last year, she had filled in for her deceased husband within the organization. This was a rare occurrence, with only one other example he could think of: Watabe Mitsuko… his fellow Seishun shatei who took over for her late husband Watabe Tamotsu.

And as he glanced around the room, he couldn't help but notice the general mood sink even further… and tension was now all too visible. With the exception of a few, almost everyone was glaring at the blue haired woman… or more specifically, the man standing beside her.

"You need to keep a tighter leash on your dogs Yoshizawa. These are kumicho's important meetings with only distinguished members within our organization invited. I didn't know any Tom, Dick or Harry could stroll on in." Yamabuki's Takamatsu turned towards the Rikkai kyodai. Even though that came off as friendly banter, there was an undeniable menacing bite to his words.

And also noticeable was the glare Yoshizawa returned before rounding on his subordinate, "Yukimura, what is this?"

"I apologize." A man Tezuka recognized as Sanada Genichirou lowered his head in apology but didn't appear the least bit apologetic, "Yukimura-nee has been feeling unwell, and I thought to accompany her."

"Did I address you?" Yoshizawa's tone was harsh. And no one could blame him… Even though Tezuka had heard rumours about the adept Sanada Genichirou, the black haired man had yet to hold any titles within their organization. Although Sanada was frequently recognized as Yukimura's right hand man and guard dog, he was still on the lowest totem pole in their family. Yoshizawa was publicly embarrassed, and the aged man needed to make up for it.

Admittedly, Tezuka was slightly peeved by Sanada Genichirou's appearance as well. The information divulged within these meetings was on a need to know basis. There was a reason why not every single lackey within their family were invited to these meetings. Sanada's presence defeated the purpose.

Perhaps the only person who didn't look the slightest bit irked was Hyotei's kyodai. In fact, Atobe Keigo looked terribly amused if anything…

"What's going on here?" The shateigashira Sakaki Tarou entered the room from a separate set of doors up front, his sharp brown eyes scanning the sea of faces. And followed closely behind him was the wakagashira Banda Mikiya, his expression unreadable.

"Don't mind, don't mind." A whispered voice wheezed.

And he immediately jumped to his feet, lowering his head and arching forward in a low respectful bow in what seemed like perfect unison with everyone else in the room.

The kumicho had arrived.

And the meeting was starting.

* * *

><p>After the kumicho had fallen into a fit of coughs and had to step out with the assistance of his guard Saeki Kojirou, Banda had taken over and concluded the meeting. The tension and disdain floating in the air felt almost opaque. And as they filed out, Tezuka couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief.<p>

"Nice seeing you Tezuka." Tachibana gave him a firm nod, before making his way towards the Shitenhouji kyodai.

He returned Tachibana's nod before trying to find the best way to slip out unnoticed, all the while maintaining respect to all his brothers around him. He probably walked about three steps before he was pulled into a conversation by Chitose Senri and Rikkai's Kajimoto Takahisa.

"Tezuka! I saw you and Kippei inside." Chitose explained, "I would have offered my greetings, but the meeting was starting."

"I also noticed you walked in." He gave his brother a short nod.

"Yea, we sat in the back row along with Oshitari." The curly haired man replied for himself and for Kajimoto.

"Isn't his cousin your subordinate?" He recalled.

"Yea, Kenya's a good guy." Chitose shrugged.

"Sorry you two, I should probably exchange a few words with Yukimura." Kajimoto noted the blue haired woman, "Yoshizawa-ani was a little rough on her."

"You're always such a gentleman." Chitose chuckled, patting the brunet on the back.

"She's had it tough since Nobuo passed away." Kajimoto shrugged, "Women in our world generally struggle, and Yoshizawa-ani would have readily replaced her if it weren't for the unyielding respect her subordinates felt towards Nobuo and now towards her."

"Nobuo was a good guy." Chitose recalled, "Well, see you around."

And Tezuka offered his own small nod to the departing brunet.

"So…" A grin was covering Chitose's face, "I heard you adopted the great Echizen Nanjirou's son."

"I did." He confirmed the rumours.

"Tell me about the kid." Chitose was curious, "I bet he's the splitting image of his father."

"In some ways." He replied vaguely. He was never one to talk behind anyone's back, but the gossip around here was so hard to avoid. And in his line of work, talk was important because he needed to know a certain amount of the ins and outs to ensure his standings within the organization. It was necessary, and he didn't have to like it.

"It's a shame the great Samurai went out the way he did." Chitose recalled, "He really was an inspiration to us all."

"How's your sister doing?" He changed the subject.

"Miyuki?" Chitose hummed, "She's doing rather well and getting accustomed to university. This time around, she wanted to have a normal school life. So I told her she could attend her classes without a bodyguard… but she doesn't know I actually have someone watching."

"It's better safe than sorry." Tezuka agreed.

"Well, I see my guys waiting for me." Chitose pointed to the slick black suburban parked outside the gate, "You leaving too?"

"Yea." He nodded towards his own group of people.

"Stay safe." Chitose waved.

"You too."

The drive back home was in relative silence, until Oishi Syuichiro received a text message from Kikumaru Eiji. His right hand man was usually the type to get concerned over the littlest things, so he wasn't too alarmed when Oishi began fretting that there was some sort of trouble at home. Had there been real trouble, then Inui would have called him. But as he checked his phone for any messages, there wasn't anything that would cause any sort of concern.

But real trouble or not, as Tezuka Kunimitsu stepped into his home, he could feel a major migraine coming from all the ruckus.

"Momo!" Oishi immediately charged into the sitting room, "What do you think you're doing?"

Momoshiro Takeshi was one of his younger subordinates, a young man who never completed high school. Although he was loud and at times let his emotions get the better of him, Momoshiro proved himself whenever it counted.

The young man continued to hold a tight grip of the late Samurai's young son's collar, "He started it!"

"I don't care who started what. Just let him go!" Oishi ordered, pulling them apart then spinning towards a giggling redhead, "And Eiji! It doesn't help matters if you're laughing."

"… Sorry." The redhead attempted to keep a straight face.

"I went through the trouble of picking him up from school after the school called." Momoshiro explained, "Turns out he got into a huge fight with three upper-classmates… got his ass kicked by the way… and the school counsellor made me sit in a half-hour lecture because a kid shouldn't be picking fights on his first day of school or whatever and that I need to give him a nice talking to later. Then I drove him home like a fucking chauffeur. And this ungrateful brat can't even say a simple: Thank you."

"Momoshiro, you're starting a fight with a high schooler." Oishi reasoned.

The redhead sitting in the corner did his best to fight off another fit of giggles.

"I don't care!" The raven haired man huffed, "He should at least have some manners. We're doing a lot for him and he's walking around like he's better than us."

"Speak for yourself about manners." Kaidoh Kaoru (another of his subordinates) hissed under his breath.

"I heard that!" Momoshiro spun towards the man wearing the bandana over his head, "You think you're like this mute brat too? You think you're better than me?"

"I know I'm better than you." Kaidoh retorted.

"Say it again." Momoshiro growled, "I dare you."

"ENOUGH!"

And that was it.

A deafening silence blanketed the room.

Tezuka Kunimitsu had had enough.

And his head was ferociously pounding, "There's work to be done and you're all wasting your time on trivial matters."

At least it was quiet now.

"Get to it!" He ordered, watching as they all hastily filed out of the room.

The only one left was Echizen Ryoma.

Momoshiro was right in saying that the poor kid got his ass handed to him… Just by that black eye and cut lip could he tell that the boy was definitely on the losing side of the fight. He knew from the moment he met the raven haired boy that this would be a struggle. He could see it in those golden eyes… a look of hurt and pain, no doubt attained from all the hardship this boy must have gone through. But he didn't think trouble would happen so soon…

And he compared it to his own experiences. This boy's father Echizen Nanjirou took him in when he was still in grade school. That man raised him in his parents' stead… and he'd like to think that he never caused any problems for the great Samurai. Why was the son so different? But then again… he had known Nanjirou for a while. The man was like his uncle and was his late father's best friend. Echizen Ryoma has no one.

… Was this what parenting was like?

And he could hear the boy let out a small sigh… almost like a sigh of relief.

Well, let's face it: it was a whole lot calmer now that everyone had left the room.

… At least this kid could take his punches.

**To be continued.**

NOTE: _So there's a bunch of characters and it might get confusing. So I'm just going to list who's who by ranking:_  
><strong>Kumicho:<strong> Ojii (his bodyguards are all the Rokkaku guys and Kisarazu Atsushi because I didn't want to separate the twins)  
><strong>Wakagashira:<strong> Banda Mikiya (Yamabuki's coach)  
><strong>Shateigashira:<strong> Sakaki Tarou (Hyotei's coach)  
><strong>Kyodai:<strong> Atobe Keigo, Yoshizawa Tsutomu (Headmaster of Rikkaidai), Takamatsu Shinichirou (Yamabuki school's headmaster), Ishikawa Hiroyuki (Seigaku's headmaster, the position was formerly held by Echizen Nanjirou), Kimotomine Tarou (the headmaster of Fudoumine; although I made them the kyodai of Shitenhouji as explained in this chapter), then Kite Eishirou.  
><strong>Shatei:<strong> I'm going to list them by their regions… Hyotei: _Oshitari Yuushi, Shishidou Ryou, Akutagawa Jirou, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Taki Haginosuke_. Rikkai: _Yukimura Seiichi (I also gender-bended Yukimura and also gave her an OC husband, although deceased), Yanagi Renji, Kajimoto Takahisa (I know he's from Jousei but I have him as a shatei under the Rikkai region just for story convenience)._ Yamabuki: _Minami Kentarou (Yamabuki's team captain if anyone forgot… like I did), Akutsu Jin._ Seishun: _Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kuki Kiichi (from Kakinoki Gakuen, the guy who grabbed Tezuka's injured arm at the start of the series and was a huge meanie), Watabe Mitsuko (the headmaster of St. Rudolph; her late husband in this fic is an OC)._ Shitenhouji: _Tachibana Kippei, Chitose Senri._ Higa: _Kai Yuujirou (that asshole)._

**Underlings:** I generally kept them with their teammates. For example: all the Jousei Shounan boys are subordinates under Kajimoto in Rikkai. With the actual Rikkai team, I split them in half under Yukimura and Yanagi. Sanada is Yukimura's right hand man, but underling… I actually have a side story that might be posted after this story's epilogue. Then I have all of St. Rudolph (Yuuta included) under Watabe Mitsuko in Seishun.

Well, I hope all this information helps when you're reading!

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Royal Flush  
>Date: January 21, 2015<p>

Thanks for the reviews! I was worried you'd all stop reading because chapter 3 was (unfortunately) a slow chapter. Thanks for the support and I promise it'll get more exciting down the line… Although this chapter is a huge flashback, so it might feel a little slow again. Sorry!

So last chapter I listed off a bunch of characters… honestly, most of them aren't even mentioned in the story so don't worry about knowing who's who and what's what. I just had that info organized to keep my story consistent… Uurgh… I'm slowly becoming an Inui.

Well enjoy the read!

**Royal Flush**

**Chapter 4**

_He remembered it being a beautiful day, as his parents' ashes floated up towards the sky…_

_A cloudless sky._

_Vast and blue._

_And as he lowered his eyes, his vision was met with a sea of black. A sombre image of faces he couldn't recognize. But he had met a kind old man wearing a black haori with a burnt orange kamon of a hyakunichisou flower prominent on the back. And this man explained that his father was a good man, that his father was a part of their family… and by extension, he was family._

_It was a relief knowing he wasn't alone… especially when he couldn't quite understand where his parents had gone. Why they had to leave so suddenly… Why they didn't come home to tuck him into bed like usual._

_And he remembered sitting on the cool bamboo flooring of some large home, as a line-up of scary looking men offered their condolences. But he had to remind himself not to be afraid. He wasn't going to cry. His mother always said that he was a big boy, strong and capable of looking after himself. His father had always praised him for his independence. And no matter how scary some of these big brothers and big sisters were, he supposed that they were family… right?_

_But then he caught sight of a familiar face._

_And although he felt the slightest bit relieved, he wasn't going to admit it._

_Because he recognized this man as a complete goofball. Some annoying man who his father introduced a few times as a friend… Echizen Nanjirou: loud, obnoxious and it always felt like the older man was teasing him._

"_Hey there kiddo." His father's friend was crouching in front of him, golden cat-like eyes staring at him with an intensity he wasn't used to._

_And today felt different, because his father wasn't there. His mother wasn't around to coddle him when their guest got a little too rowdy. And his father's friend didn't have that usual playful glint in his gold coloured eyes…_

"_Kuniharu was my best friend." In fact, those golden eyes were sturdy… strong even, "We were confidants. We were brothers… You see, Kuniharu was a runaway like me. For the longest time, we only had each other. So even though our family now is a big one… he was the only person I could truly call my brother."_

_There was something about his father's friend today. A charisma he just couldn't quite describe. There was a strength that was so distinct. And he knew that he could trust this man… that he could rely on this man entirely._

"_So how about it kiddo?" The raven haired man reached forward and ruffled his hair, "Want to come live with me?"_

_And he didn't know what to say._

"_Come on, my wife makes a pretty damn good apple pie."_

_And then that familiar goofy grin covered that man's face…_

… _but for some reason, today he wasn't bothered by it._

* * *

><p><em>Tezuka Kunimitsu hated brothels.<em>

_There was just something so pathetic about a man paying to get serviced. If they were real men, they'd try to go for a more meaningful connection with a real, down to earth woman. Not that he meant any offense to the women working here, because chances were: ten out of ten times these women didn't have a choice. But this line of work was just degrading… and the scent of depravity and indignity was all too present in this establishment._

_And he spotted his target: the Great Samurai Echizen Nanjirou._

_He didn't fight the urge to roll his eyes, as he stood with his arms crossed right in front of the raven haired man._

"_Oh! Check it ladies, meet my boy Tezuka Kunimitsu." The golden eyed samurai guffawed, with a girl cuddling on each of his sides and more surrounding._

… _It was disgusting._

"_You have a meeting with the other kyodai tomorrow morning." He sternly pointed out, "I'm here to pick you up, so you don't show up an hour late with a massive hangover."_

"_He's a very considerate guy." Nanjirou explained to the giggling girl sitting latched onto his right side, "But the night is still early! So come on boy, stop being a tight ass and sit for a few drinks."_

"_It's midnight." He grumbled._

"_Exactly. It's still early." The raven haired man laughed, "So take a seat and someone get this young man a shot of your strongest sake ASAP! And you young man, you better sit your ass down. This is an order from your superior."_

_He could feel a migraine coming._

_And as much as he wanted to run out, this was technically an order… so he gingerly sat down._

"_Ne… Tezuka-sama if you want, I can show you the back rooms." A girl with large breasts was smiling at him with her pearly whites. And although she was a fairly attractive lady, he couldn't help but feel repulsed… who knows how many dismal men she slept with. He didn't even want to think about the amount of foreign spit present in her mouth._

_Nanjirou was laughing, "Sorry girls, can you all come back in a few minutes? This boy has always been a little shy around pretty ladies."_

_They all giggled. It was unsettling._

"_Let's give him some time to settle down." The samurai suggested._

"_Call me over." Another girl, a blonde this time, winked._

_He didn't acknowledge her. And when they had all left to the bar or somewhere in the back, he spun towards the older man, "This is why Rinko-san left with your son."_

"_Ouch…" Nanjirou playfully winced, "That hit a sore spot. But we both know I was a hundred percent faithful to her."_

"_We did?" He arched a brow._

"_Yes." Nanjirou exaggeratingly nodded, "Jeez… To think you used to be so cute. You used to call me 'uncle' all lovingly in the past…"_

_Yep. The raven haired man was drunk._

"_Besides…" Nanjirou slurred his words, "It's not cheating when I only look and appreciate the sights."_

_He rolled his eyes and looked away from the drunken man. Give it a few more minutes and he'll try to drag the older man home again… After all, he had experience with this. This wasn't the first time he had to fetch the raven haired man from bars, clubs, strip clubs or brothels. And it was hard to believe that the feared and great samurai could have his vices too… and this particular habit was a pretty annoying one._

_And he trailed his eyes back to the bar… Watabe Mitsuko, the wife of a shatei Watabe Tamotsu was the Mama here. She was a pretty woman with a fierceness that kind of intimidated him, but he supposed most neesans' and yakuza wives had to be strong. And then his eyes fell to the blonde who just sent him another wink._

_He quickly looked away. They were like gorgons… it was better to keep any form of contact to a minimum and not get sucked into their schemes._

_But then his eyes caught hold of a slender figure._

_A pretty brunette with long, silken hair the colour of sweet honey._

… _And she must have just walked into the lobby from the back rooms if he was noticing her now._

_Because he tried to pull his eyes away._

_But he couldn't._

_It was like there was a strange magnetism that just drew all his awareness and pulled at his very core. And the most he could do was divert his attention onto her colourful furisode that seemed to perfectly hug her flawless curvatures and delicately thin figure. And the splashes of colours and patterns of flowers was absolutely mesmerizing, but even more mesmerizing was her porcelain-like skin and the lovely contours of her face. Then he noticed her lips… a tempting pink that seemed to beckon him closer and he stopped himself from leaning forward, fighting the urge to reach out and touch them, to kiss them…_

_Then his eyes met blue ones from across the room. Eyes that were such a rich, distinctive blue that resembled sapphires._

_And he couldn't look away._

"_You don't want that one." A voice snapped him out of his fantasies, and he realized where he was. He had fallen back to Earth, and he was ashamed to admit that he completely forgot his surroundings and everyone around him. He had completely let his guard down and for a split-second was utterly submerged in the most profound azure shades of blue he had ever appreciated. And he realized that he was sitting in the middle of a brothel. He realized that time was still ticking and there were indeed other people around, all the while she had just captured his attention entirely_

_And he had to struggle to pull his eyes away to meet golden ones._

"_Pick any girl here, except that one." The great samurai advised._

_And he scanned the large lobby… every other girl, every other face, even the one he previously regarded as attractive were all so dull in comparison. And he glanced at the honey haired brunette once more; she was turned away from him now… chatting with the other girls in a sweetly melodious voice that seemed to softly float over in hushed inaudible words._

"_Her name's Kannon." Nanjirou disclosed._

_And he frowned, "Kannon?"_

"_Yup." The golden eyed man leaned back with his arms crossed, "The goddess of compassion and mercy… she tends to the souls of tormented and lost men, and leads them to Nirvana. A fitting name… wouldn't you agree?"_

_And he could only nod._

"_Trust me, you don't want her." The older man was firm in his opinion._

_He hesitated, "… Have you-"_

"_Nope." Nanjirou hastily replied, "That'll never happen. No way. She's the number one here… a real cash cow. And for good reason… her beauty isn't human. She's got a sweet wit and knows exactly the right things to say, the right way to move and how to play a man into bankruptcy. She's a witch… she'll cast a spell that'll capture your heart and will devour you, and even though she'll sink you to the very depths of hell you'll be screaming for more. She's on another level. Her beauty is downright dangerous, and even more fatale is the fact that she knows it. The scary thing is: I haven't even started talking about her physical appearances yet."_

_And those pools of deep azure met his own once more…_

"_She's very charming." Nanjirou warned, "Don't fall under her spell. Don't even attempt to test your will-power against her."_

… _He was drowning._

"_Don't let your guard down."_

**To be continued.**

… And that was how Tezuka and Fuji met.

On a more depressing note, there are also little tidbits of Nanjirou and Rinko's failed relationship in this chapter…

Well, thanks for reading! Feedback would be much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Royal Flush  
>Date: January 29, 2015<p>

Thank you for the reviews! You guys are too nice! … Do you think I screwed up by gender bending Fuji? Eep… Well, I hope to get a better reception with this chapter. But for some reason, I think this chapter might be a little disappointing as well. I'm so sorry if there are people still reading this!

**Royal Flush**

**Chapter 5**

"_Tezuka Kunimitsu." Watabe Mitsuko called out his name from where she stood behind the bar, "You're going to tarnish your good reputation at this rate."_

_He sat down on the nearest barstool, "The usual please."_

"_My husband mentioned that rumours are sprouting that the great Samurai's virtuous protégé has fallen for a whore." The Mama filled a small porcelain cup to the brim with sake._

"_They're only rumours." He shrugged, quickly downing the contents of his drink as it burned down his throat._

"_Good." Her cat-like smile was growing by the second as she poured him another, "For everyone's benefit, I hope you're right. In our world especially, it's a tough place for women… and I protect my girls."_

_And he wondered if 'protect' was a good word for it… If anything, the girls here were captives. But compared to the other brothels he had the pleasure of stepping into (many thanks to Nanjirou), the girls were treated relatively well here. There were strict rules that were to be followed at Watabe's brothel, and the usage of drugs or client violence towards the employees was prohibited. It was by no means a wonderful life, but they could have done way worse._

"_Well rumours or not, you've taken a liking to our Kannon." The middle aged woman noted._

_He continued to nurse his drink in silence._

_She chuckled, "Well, she's just cleaning up right now. She should be out there any minute now."_

_Be it a minute, an hour, a day or a year… he didn't mind waiting if it was for her._

"_Tell you what…" Watabe Mitsuko was wiping down the bar counter, "Since you're one of our regulars now, you can take your time with Kannon-chan today."_

_He arched a brow, "Am I her last client of the day?"_

_The woman nodded, "It's good to give my girls a break here and there, I wouldn't want them to look worn out. It's bad for business."_

"_I see…" He murmured, "Thank you."_

_And he sipped away the last of his sake._

_The middle aged woman made a gesture to refill his cup, but he covered it with his hand, "I shouldn't push myself."_

_Her smile widened, "You're one of the good ones… I hope those rumours really are just rumours."_

… _And as he turned his attention towards the sound of the back door sliding open, he had to hope so as well._

"_Good evening Tezuka-sama." And he couldn't pull his eyes away from uniquely sapphire-like ones, "I must apologize for the wait."_

"_I don't mind waiting." He replied honestly._

"_Kannon." The Mama of the brothel called out, "Our dear Tezuka-san is your last client for the day. Please ensure you properly compensate him for waiting."_

"_Yes Mama." The smiling covering the honey haired brunette's face was absolutely stunning, "Will you please follow me to the back Tezuka-sama?"_

_He gave the aging woman behind the bar a departing nod before following the brunette through a long, narrow corridor. And amidst the strong scent of incense, he could still catch a whiff of a perfume that was so very particular to the woman strolling ahead of him. A sweet, almost fruity aroma that reminded him of apple orchards in the fall. A distinct fragrance that tugged at his heart and kept him searching for more._

_And she stopped in front of a sliding door, "After you, Tezuka-sama."_

_It was the usual room. Dimly lit by candlelight and thick with the fumes and scent of sandalwood. And he waited for the slender brunette to slide the door shut behind them before taking her smaller hand in his own and leading them towards the mass of cushions piled on tatami flooring. Her movements were otherworldly graceful as she took a seat next to him, her legs folding neatly underneath her and her smile glowing with a brilliance that always took his breath away._

"_What were you talking to Mama about?" Her voice always held a unique softness, a hushed airiness that drifted all too sweetly into his ears._

_And he laced their fingers together, "Nothing that would concern you."_

"_You're lying to me." The smile covering her face grew a touch playful._

_And he was always drawn into her games, "How can you tell?"_

"_Well…" She hummed, "When you lie, your jaw tightens."_

"_This is my usual facial expression." He reasoned._

_And her laughter sounded like twinkling bells, "Stop trying to change the subject Tezuka-sama."_

_This was bad… he was completely under her control. He really couldn't resist her. And he let out a defeated sigh, "We were talking about you."_

"_Me?" She blinked as if she were surprised, "Surely you both had something else more worthy to chat about…"_

"_You're plenty worthy enough." He couldn't lie._

"_So…" Her tone was typically playful, "Tezuka-sama, may I ask what you both said about me?"_

"_She said that you're ruining my good reputation." He confessed, feeling a slight upwards tug to his lips._

"_I must apologize then." Her tone wasn't at all apologetic, "Is there a way I can make it up to you?"_

_And he fell into those profound pools of blue, not bothering to put up a struggle to resist falling deeper and deeper in. And he remembered Nanjirou's warning… and he wondered if this was all an act. He wondered if he occupied her thoughts as much as she occupied his own. And wondered if she felt anything towards him… even if it was only a little. But he had already been captured under her spell, he was completely ensnared. So did it really matter? It didn't change the fact that he wanted more… And he'd gladly fall to the lowest pits of hell so long as she was the one dragging him.  
><em>

"_What's your name?" He asked before he could stop himself._

_And he could see those very blue eyes widen, "My dear Tezuka-sama… I was under assumption that you've been requesting me this entire time. How did my name elude you?"_

"… _Your real one." He specified._

"_My real… N-No one has ever asked me this before." There was hesitation in her voice, "… It's Fuji. Fuji Shusuke."_

_He furrowed his brows, "A boy's name?"_

"_You only wanted my name." She wagged her finger at him, "If you want a story, then you have to answer one of my questions."_

_He didn't falter, "Anything you ask."_

"_Well…" A more solemn smile found its way onto her face, "My parents wanted a boy. They were very disappointed that I simply wasn't… but they decided to keep the name regardless. It was very silly of them, right? Thinking back… that story still makes me laugh. Eventually they got their wishes… they got my younger brother."_

_And it was odd to think that she had any sort of family… or that she once had a life outside of these brothel walls._

_He had to ask: "A younger brother?"_

"_An older sister and a younger brother." She corrected with a bright grin._

_And he spotted the way her smile quivered the slightest, growing a touch more tender._

"_Yumiko and Yuuta…" She recalled, "… their names."_

_The first name didn't ring any bells, but Yuuta… That name Fuji Yuuta… it sounded vaguely familiar._

_But Tezuka couldn't quite pin-point from where._

"_I'm guessing my older sister got sold somewhere… or killed." She let out a thoughtful hum, "I think Yuuta's working for Watabe-sama."_

_Tezuka wasn't surprised. He knew how Watabe Tamotsu worked. The Fuji family most likely fell victim to one of Watabe's loan sharks. Unless they managed to get away, he was pretty sure Watabe made a profit off the parents by selling their organs through the black market. And depending on her age, the older sister most likely shared that same fate unless there was a buyer for her… the other option was to be a whore at one of Watabe's wife's brothels. And the older sister's fate was pretty grim seeing as she wasn't around. Then no doubt the younger brother got lucky… men were more useful in their world. Then again, Yuuta would be a lackey with no worth or value. Perfect for risky, dangerous and incriminating missions. He was the fall boy. And they tended to meet the same ends: either imprisoned or dead._

"_I wonder how he's doing…" Fuji cooed, "I'm forbidden to leave, and Yuuta doesn't come to visit me anymore."_

"_I can try to find out for you." He offered, feeling his chest tighten as her smile grew._

"_You're very kind, but I couldn't ask that of you." She shook her head._

"_Even if you don't ask, I'll try to find out." He just couldn't not do this for her, despite it being incredibly risky. If his suspicions were right, Fuji Yuuta was a fallman. And not just any fallman, but Watabe's fallman. And he might be the great Samurai's protégé, but he had yet to hold any concrete title within the organization. Watabe was a shatei. And it was never wise to start questioning around about the possessions of someone who outranked him._

_But the smile covering her face was absolutely enchanting._

_And it felt like all his worries disappeared._

"_Now for my question…" She quickly changed the subject, taking a moment to crawl onto his lap and working to unbutton his shirt._

_Their lips melted together in a chaste kiss._

_And he closed his eyes, falling even more as he deepened their kiss. And she always tasted sweet, filled with a nectar he just couldn't get enough of. And he tugged at her obi, undoing the large knot and unwinding the long sash. Slipping the sleek fabric of her furisode off her shoulders, as the honey haired brunette tugged away his shirt. And their lips parted, leaving him utterly breathless._

"_This." She wrapped her arms around him, caressing his back with a gentleness that made his heart ache._

"… _This?" He frowned, curious of her question but even more disappointed that they had stopped halfway. But those sapphire-like eyes were peeking at him from underneath long eyelashes, and he could feel his disappointment fade._

"_Most yakuza have tattoos." She pointed out, "Nanjirou-nii was here the other day showing off the dragon on his back to all the girls. And I've met with other men with tattoos just as intricate…"_

_He felt a faint pang of irritation…_

… _almost like jealousy._

_Not that he had any right to be jealous… Fuji Shusuke doesn't belong to him. She might never belong to him… And unfortunately, this was her job. He had no right to complain. So he ignored that simmering sentiment, trying to focus on her incoming question instead._

"_I've been wondering why you don't have a tattoo." She pointed out with that same breathtaking smile._

"_It never crossed my mind." It was an honest answer, "A tattoo is a mark for life. It's an image that represents who you are, who you worship… a symbol of what gives you strength… I suppose, nothing meant enough to me to merit a permanent place on my back."_

After Echizen Nanjirou passed away, Tezuka Kunimitsu started on a tattoo:

A goddess who would give him strength, now that his father-figure was gone and unable to.

… But the goddess on his back was nothing compared to the one underneath him.

And it took five years to complete.

During which time, Fuji Shusuke became Atobe Shusuke.

But even so, to this very day he made sure to worship and pray to whichever goddess… be it the goddess imprinted on his skin or the goddess imprinted in his dreams.

* * *

><p>The Kisarazu twins were part of kumicho's personal bodyguards.<p>

They were brought up and trained by the Rokkaku Clan, a very old and infamous bloodline that had dutifully protected the kumicho's own family since generations ago. They were trained to be highly skilled in fighting and vanishing. So no one ever dared risk a chance to remove the kumicho before his time, because chances were one of his guards were watching and waiting…

But although their qualifications preceded them, Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't feel the least bit intimidated.

After all, harming the kumicho or showing any disrespect to the aged man would be the last thing to ever cross Tezuka's mind. There was no need to feel intimidated by these highly trained guards if he meant the kumicho no harm, essentially rendering the guards just as harmless.

And with either twin by his side, they continued to cross over the terrace leading closer to where the kumicho was waiting.

Then he could hear the sound of rapid incoming footsteps.

And before he could react, something bumped into his legs.

With a frown, he glanced down into exquisitely blue eyes.

And those sapphire-like eyes blinked up at him in curiosity.

He crouched down to meet the young boy, "… Is your father or mother around?"

Those distinctly blue eyes blinked once more.

"Sorry!" A voice shouted from a distance. And he recognized the voice belonging to Saeki Kojirou, a young man who was the current heir to the Rokkaku seat. By the time Saeki had reached them, he was clearly out of breath and panting, "You know… even though I'm the head of Ojii's security, this little boy keeps giving me a work out."

And Tezuka regarded the little boy once more.

Atobe Keisuke was the splitting image of his father… well, what Tezuka imagined the boy's father would have looked like at that age. With the only exception being those very blue eyes. In that regard, the boy had taken after his mother entirely. He was still a little clumsy on his feet, clearly still new at this whole walking and running thing. And he had to wonder if this boy could speak yet… surely if he was potty-trained (as this boy's father had boasted over poker), then he could at least say one or two words or at least string together small sentences.

And his question remained in the air: If this little boy was hanging around the kumicho's house, did that mean Atobe was around? … Or at least-

"Atobe-san isn't here… in case you're wondering." Saeki answered before he could finish his thought.

But then that begged a different question…

And those sapphire-like eyes continued to stare up at him with a piercing straightness, as if able to see through him and read his very thoughts.

… It was funny to think that a toddler of all things was capable of making him feel this uncomfortable.

Though more accurately, his lack of comfort was probably due to his own thoughts currently running through his head.

"Ojii just enjoys having this kid around…" Saeki's voice pulled him back, "It's the sounds, the laughter, the energy that comes with having kids around. I think he regrets not having a big family. And when I say family, I don't mean all you guys… I mean the little ones… grandkids and stuff."

"Hn." He sounded, standing up to formally greet the kumicho's head of security.

"It's okay." Saeki regarded the twins standing at either of his side, "I'll take Tezuka-san from here."

And almost instantly, the Kisarazu twins vanished from sight.

"Well, we don't want to make the kumicho wait." As usual, the head of kumicho's security seemed to be in good form today.

But he turned his gaze once more towards the small blue-eyed dark haired boy.

"Don't worry about this little one." Saeki reassured.

And he felt his frown deepened.

Kumicho's head of security now had his attention on the toddler as well, "Hey Keisuke, I've got to get back to work. So I can't play with you right now."

"Eh?" Those very blue eyes blinked.

"Mommy's sitting in the garden. Go to her, okay?" Saeki was grinning, as he patted the boy on the top of his head.

And they watched as the little boy ran off.

"He takes after her, huh?" Saeki had his arms crossed, "It's like they're both something awfully special. They carry a certain vibe that just lightens up a room. They're both certainly very enigmatic."

He didn't reply.

But he had to agree.

And he could feel Saeki's eyes on him, "… Sorry. I just said something out of line."

"I wasn't offended." He reassured, because what Saeki said was the truth.

But the head of kumicho's security continued to regard him with that same sympathetic smile, and he knew what Saeki was actually apologizing for. And for that, he felt a little sorry for as well. After all, his past with that little boy's mother was a well-known story around their organization.

And they finished crossing the terrace without word, walking through wide corridors and expanses of broad open areas. Then they travelled down an open hallway, a gentle breeze blowing against his face and carrying the scent of a gradually fading summer… and something sweeter. And from the corner of his eyes he thought he spotted her… that slender frame, her honey brown hair, the twinkling sound of her laughs; her attention completely engrossed with the young child running into those willowy arms. But then he blinked, and they were already down another corridor. Not that he would ever bother to look back.

"We're here." Saeki announced, "The kumicho will see you now."

"Thank you." He replied, as large painted screened doors were slid open.

And the first thing he did was lower his head in a respectful bow.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." A wheezy voice met his ears, "… The Samurai's shadow."

He maintained his bent form, "Kumicho."

"Come in… sit, sit." The old man waved over.

And he finally straightened, striding across bamboo flooring to sit across from the very old man.

"Tea?" The kumicho offered, those thin hands shaking as they took hold of an intricately decorated pot.

"Please." He accepted out of courtesy.

"Married yet?" The kumicho questioned breezily, porcelain clattering to his shaking hands.

He didn't bat an eye, "No."

"Hm… no good, no good…" The old man sighed, "How about children?"

"None." He replied.

"But I hear you adopted _his_ son." The kumicho pointed out.

"Yes." He nodded, "Echizen Ryoma."

"Ryoma… Little dragon horse…" The kumicho wheezed, "Nanjirou was very fond of dragons."

"Yes." He recalled with warmth.

"… Is the boy well?"

"He's still trying to get accustomed." He replied truthfully.

"He is Nanjirou's son." The kumicho confirmed, "So if he requires anything, let me know. Nanjirou's son deserves the best."

"I appreciate your kindness." He respectfully lowered his head once more.

"You know, my beloved Honoka was always sickly." The kumicho recalled, "… We never tried for children, because of her health. And then a few years into our marriage, she passed away… Ahh… even in death, she was always so lovely. Marrying anyone else never crossed my mind. But it's a shame we didn't have a child. I would have liked something else other than fading pictures to remember her by…"

And he remained quiet and still, waiting for the kumicho to finish his story.

"But now I have a problem." Darkly coloured eyes regarded him, "… Who will be my successor? I was planning on Nanjirou…. But alas, Nanjirou is no longer with us. Who can keep this family together without too much bloodshed?"

"How about Banda-oniisama?" He replied, merely out of formality. Because although Banda Mikiya was a horrible choice for kumicho and would probably lead to the most infighting within their organization, Banda was technically next in line. So it was the safe answer.

The old man let out a weak chuckle, "Miki-kun has been my friend for many years. Since we were children… Even so… As kumicho, I have to do what's best for you young ones. And I know he isn't very well liked…"

"You have a fondness for Atobe Keisuke." He changed the subject to avoid answering the question, though not entirely.

And the kumicho let out a contemplative hum, "Yes… He's a very special little boy. He's very different from the other children we have running around… Yoshizawa's little tot or your boss… hm…"

"… Ishikawa Hiroyuki-niisama." He reminded.

"Oh yes… Ishikawa is his name, my memory is failing me these days." The kumicho nodded (mostly to himself), "Ishikawa has a little girl… But Keisuke-kun's different. He has a vigorous spirit. I can tell: he's going to be great when he grows up. And it must be due to his mother. Shusuke-chan's a very charming and lovely young lady… Honoka would have adored her."

At the mere mention of her name, he could feel his face tug into a small smile mirroring the kumicho's. And it was as if they were both taking a time out to recall fonder memories of the past.

"Imagine…" The kumicho began, "What if I leave the family to Shusuke-chan? What an uproar there will be… a woman and a former prostitute. But it's a tempting thought…"

"How about her husband?" He asked, grateful that their conversation led to this path without much effort of his part otherwise it would have looked suspicious.

"Atobe Keigo." The kumicho crossed over his frail arms, "… Yes… He's very capable. Highly successful. But it's worrisome…"

He frowned, "What is?"

"Won't he make our family too big?" An almost sheepish grin was now covering the aged man's face, "He would expand our territories, overrun our rivals, corrupt every last one of the feds like he's done at Hyotei… This family will be too big, too grand. He'll disturb the balance… I know I'm kumicho, but maybe I'm getting too old and softer… maybe I'm not thinking right… but wouldn't it be nice for Japan not to worry about yakuza?"

**To be continued.**

NOTE: So this chapter ends Tezuka's back-story for now… And Keisuke makes an appearance; I had a lot of fun writing out Tezuka's interaction with Fuji's kid. So although I'm having doubts about my choice to genderbend Fuji, I'm kind of liking it because I really like this OC (and I refuse to do male pregnancies)… Please tell me I made the right choice! T…T

So the whole intro part to the story is over, I'm hoping that next chapter will have actual plot development and will be more exciting for all you readers. Well, please tell me how I did with this chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
